Tori's Parents split
by graciemae172
Summary: How does Tori react when she finds out about her parents? Short story. No, i dont own any Victorious characters...sadly. JORI JORI JORI JORI JORI JORI JORI JORI JORI JORI


Jade and Tori were sat on the bedroom floor of the Tori's room, Jade had a comforting arm around the youngest Vega, who was crying her heart out. "C'mon baby..." Jade said as she pulled her girlfriend into a tighter hug and kissed her temple."J-Jade...i just can't believe that she cheated on my Dad-d" She stuttered in between sobs. "I know babe, but it's okay i'm right here." Jade rubbed her girlfriends arm. She lifted Tori into her lap and kissed her cheek, Tori had big mascara smudges down her eyes. They sat there for hours and hours whilst her parents were arguing downstairs. Tori fell asleep after some time. Jade lifted Tori up onto her bed and went into the bathroom to get some make-up wipes. She rubbed off all of Tori's smudged make up with them, which caused Tori to wake up. "J-J-Jade?" Tori asked. Jade didn't want her to get all wound up again and wanted Tori to fall back to sleep. "Shh baby..go back to sleep." Jade whispered back at Tori and kissed her on the nose. "Sweet dreams."

Jade walked downstairs to leave Tori for a bit of peace, once she got downstairs Tori's mother was shouting and Tori's father was about to leave. "You guys! Have you seen what you have done to Tori? She's been up there for hours crying her eyes out, and I had to try and calm her down! You both should be ashamed of yourselves! You have broken her heart." Jade told them both in disgust.

The next morning Jade woke up before Tori, she wanted to, just to make sure that Tori doesn't go off or anything, she wanted to look after Tori as best as she could. She moved Tori gently and slowly so that she could she hold her in a tight snuggle. Tori had her head on Jade's chest and Jade had her arm's around Tori's waist. It was only about 45 minutes until Jade's girlfriend woke up herself. Jade felt Tori move in her arms, when Jade looked down to face Tori , she was just lying there with her eyes open staring into space. Jade rubbed her back "Hey baby" She got Tori to snap out of her zone. "Oh g'morning Jadey." Tori looked up and made a smile to cover her sadness of yesterday.

"It's okay baby, if you want to cry...just let it out." Jade smiled at Tori and kissed her head. All of a sudden, Tori just started sobbing, Jade knew exactly how Tori felt, because it had happened to her before too.

Jade stood up and got out of the bed and pulled Tori out after, she led Tori to the bathroom where she sat her on the toilet lid and filled the bath for Tori with nice hot water and bubbles. "Take your clothes off baby, get in here it will make you feel better." Jade said whilst mixing in the soap into the water. Tori done as what her girlfriend asked, she removed her clothes and stepped into the bath, it was the perfect temperature, Jade knew how she loved it.

Tori had to admit, as soon as she sat down in the tub, it made her feel a little better, she just lay in there and relaxed. Jade came over with her hair tied up and knelt down and watched Tori relax in the bath. She stroked Tori's hair then cheek before getting up and start to walk out. "Jade.." Tori said to Jade just as she was about to open the door.

JADE'S POV:

"Jade.." I turned around just before opening the door to give her some pivacy. "Yes babe?" I asked. "stay with me...please, i need and want you with me." Tori asked, her cute little face was sooo hard to say no to, and i would never say no to her anyway. So i walked back over to her. "Okay baby." i answered, she looked at me and smiled. i knelt back down next to the love of my life and just watched her, she had her eyes closed and arms either side of the bathtub.

Around 12 minutes later, Tori decided she wanted to get out, i handed her a towel and then we went off into the bedroom. I handed her a pair of Jeans that she liked, and a nice vest top, as it was a sunny day.

NOBODY POV:

"Babe, do you wanna get out of the house, maybe go up town, my place?" Jade asked her girlfriend. Tori shook her head. "No i want to see what's happening downstairs now." Tori answered, Jade was a little worried about this, she didn't want Tori to get anymore upset than she already was, but she wasn't going to argue with Tori about this, if she felt like she was ready, then they must see what happens.

They both headed downstairs, Jade held Tori's hand tight and kept their fingers interetwined and never let go once. Mr. Vega was sat on the couch holding his face in his hands and Mrs. Vega was leaning on the kitchen counter taking deep breaths.

"Mom...Dad.." Tori's parents both looked up at her.

"Ahh baby.." Tori's mom came wondering over to the girls.

"Don't touch her!" Jade said, lifting up a boot so she couldn't come any closer, she didn't care if she was acting over protective, she loved Tori so much.

Tori's mother sighed at Jade. "...Dyke." She said in her sigh and rolled her eyes. Tori looked at Jade, and knew that she was going to explode, so she tightened her grip on Jade's hand and put her arm around Jade's waist.

"C'mon babe..let's go." Jade said, she had to keep her cool, there was no way that she was going to sadden Tori even more than she already was, so they both walked out to the drive way where Jade kicked the wall several times. "Calm down baby, come on let's just go out." Tori put her hand on Jade's shoulder. Jade took a deep breath. "Okay babe."

They got in Jade's pick up truck and drove back to Jade's house. "Tori you are staying here for a month at least, i need you to be safe, and i will not let you go back until i know that you can stay there happily. Actually...I kind of wanted you to live with me now.." Jade asked looking right into Tori's eyes. "I would love to live with you." Tori whispered back, it made Jade smile so much, it actually made Tori cheer up tons, she loved it when Jade smiled, she was so beautiful.

And so they stayed together, Tori soon forgot about what happened between her parents, and didn't even see them ever again. Well, never saw them after she got everything from her room.

HAPPILY EVER AFTER :D


End file.
